Got to Love Vacation
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo both own awesome cars and are driving to Orlando Florida for Vacation when they meet in a dinner. They start talking and become fast friends but could this friendship just as quickly turn into something more?


Light flickered through the tinted glass of my blue corvette as I drove pasted the orange lights in the tunnel. "Enter the Sand Man" by Metallica was blasting through the speakers draining out the sound of the wind. I broke through the other end of the tunnel and sped down the high way. Trees were nothing but a blur along with anything else as I accelerated once more. Now even though I'm going down a highway at like two hundred kilometres an hour I'm not in a hurry, I just love going really fast. Besides the road is practically empty any way so it's not like I'll hit anyone.

My corvette is nothing but a blue blur as I enter and exit another tunnel in less than ten seconds. The grass covered on either side of me are still a brown with the occasional green patch meaning I still have a long way to go before I arrive in Orlando Florida. I see buildings starting to pop up on the uneven ground and I can see more cars ahead of me. I slow down to one hundred and twenty kilometers an hour, I'm not stupid enough to go speeding through a town; the open road? Sure, why not? A town? No.

As the town disappears behind me and I'm the only one on the road I accelerate once more, bring my speed back up to two hundred kilometers an hour.

The hours pass and the halls slow start to get greener and some of the trees have leaves on them. I know I'm still far from Florida but at least this means it won't be cold any more. I hate the cold. The sun is finally shining but I can see dark gray clouds in the distance and frown. I hate the rain and for most of my drive it had been raining.

When the next town comes around I stop in for some gas and something to eat. I fill up my tank, and then pulled into a space next to a black Porsche. It's got a custom paint job, there are white and light blue flames running down the sides and a white, skull like symbol in the center of the hood. It was one nice looking car that was for sure. _'I wonder who owns it?' _A cough caused me to look up from the car and into the brown pools of an orange haired man who had just gotten out of the driver's side of the vehicle. He was shorter than me but still relatively tall. He was thin but the skin tight black T-shirt he wore under an open leather jacket, highlighted his toned abdomen. Over his lithe muscular legs he wore a pair of navy blue boot cut jeans with two chains hanging from the belt loops on his left side.

"Awesome ride man" I grinned widely showing most of my teeth and stuffed both my hands into my jean pockets.

"Thanks you too" He nodded towards my corvette before heading towards the door to the dinner that looked pretty busy. _'I hope I can get a seat I'm fucking starving' _Sure enough when I walked in the door there was only one table left. The orange haired guy had walked in after me and noticed the same thing.

"Right this way sir" A waitress called beckoning me to follow after her with the menu she held in her hands. The table was right near the casher so the Orange haired guy was still with in hearing distance. I took my seat and pulled my jacket off and placed it next to me. "What can I get you to drink sir?"

"Just a beer thanks" She nodded before walking off towards the kitchen but not before stopping in front of the orange haired guy.

"Sorry Ichigo, he was here first. Maybe you could ask if he would share his table." I heard her suggest to him. Since she knew his name I guessed that they knew each other somehow. Ichigo scowled before looking over at me.

"Yeah sure whatever" I stated just as he was opening his mouth to ask. He glared slightly before taking a seat across from me. "So yer' names Ichigo huh? I'm Grimmjow nice to meet ya strawberry" I grinned.

"Don't call me that" He spat back, I laughed as he glared at me. He quickly calmed back down and leaned back into the seat. "So what are you doing here? On vacation or something?" The waitress placed my drink in front of me and placed one in front of Ichigo too and gave him a menu as well.

"Yeah, what about you? Seeing as you're all buddy buddy with that waitress over there, I'm guessing' you come here a lot" I picked on the menu and quickly skimmed over it before deciding on the half pound cheese burger.

"Yeah I come here every year and that waitress and I went to school together" He hadn't even looked at his menu when the waitress came back. He ordered the half pound cheese burger like I did and then the waitress walked away.

We talked as we ate and slowly got to know each other. I found out that he's gay and had recently broken up with his boyfriend. While I just told him that I was taking a break from relationships. I didn't really think it would serve any purpose to tell him that I was gay too and that I thought he was really fucking hot. We paid the bill and got into our cars before pulling out of the dinner.

We stopped at a stop light and once again the road was completely empty except for us. I rolled down my window, noticing he did the same. "Care ta race Ichi?" I grinned when he glared at the nick name I used. It was too fun teasing the guy. He nodded still before the light turned green and we took off, him chasing me at first until he caught up. We were perfectly aligned with each other until I saw police lights in me re-view mirror. "Shit" I cursed slowing down, Ichigo following suit. We pulled to the side of the road and the cop pulled in behind us.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well I really hope you guys liked this chapter and please review or I will probably not even think any further on this story. **_

_**Grimmjow: Review I want to fuck him already**_

_**Ichigo: Greaaaaaat…**_

_**Kisuke: Review for the girl, she worked hard on this *smirks and waves fan in front of face***_


End file.
